


What are you

by Rumrouz



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demon!Stiles, M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley orders Stiles to bag him the Alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What are you




End file.
